


David Dobrik Headcanons

by alrightinbed_betterwithapen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightinbed_betterwithapen/pseuds/alrightinbed_betterwithapen
Summary: My ramblings and headcanons about David Dobrik.





	1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous**  asked: 

headcanons for visiting chicago w (David) for the first time

 

* * *

 

-Um you’re  ** _sooooooo_**  nervous. And you don’t know if it’s because you’re meeting his parents or his closest friends (he thinks you’re being dumb, ofc they’ll love you)

-Not realizing the city is so gray in the winter, and understanding younger David’s longing for LA

-David pointing out places in the city he and his friends had done stupid shit at. then explaining their tirades in hilarious detail.

-Ilya and Dima making you both come out and party the first night, and not letting you rest in the hotel or let David finish up editing his next vlog.

-Actually going toe to toe with Ilya when it comes to shotgunning a beer (and then making him look like the LITTLE BITCH HE IS) and winning

-Dima loving you forever after this

-David double checking if he can use that footage for the vlog because,  _please baby. I think Ilya cried when he lost, it’s so fucking funny._ (Of course he can)

-Ilyas puke splattering on your shoe and you regretting your life choices for a few seconds

-Waking up so hungover your bones hurt, and David smirking wickedly at you, but going to fetch coffee and being extra quiet anyway

-Having lunch with Alex and David. Learning that Alex knows so much about you it’s ridiculous. David slaps a hand over his mouth as Alex giggles out, “Yeah,  _oh_  I know, David texts or calls me every couple days just to steer our conversation to yo-“ (Too late, you heard him!)

-Being so relieved that you made a good impression to his closest friends and hoping his family goes just as smoothly.

-His mom eyes you for a moment too long before wrapping you in a hug and steering you into her kitchen, asking if  _Daaa-veed_ is treating you well. You can’t help but to snap around to his blushing face and smirk.  _Dahh-veeeed_ , huh? That’s a new nickname for sure.

-His sisters re taken with you (they are actually the coolest and waaay smarter than David) and you let Toby steal your boyfriend away for the first couple of hours back home, so Toby likes you too.

-David gets his genuine, open smile from his dad, you notice. His dad seems so happy with having you around, so interested in your life, asking you question after question. You see where David gets his curiosity as well.

-You get back to your hotel and Davids running over an itinerary of some bits he wants to shoot while out here. your pulling open your work laptop, when he stops rambling and pulls you into a deep kiss, it takes you off guard

-“See, I told you they’d love you.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Anonymous**  asked:

 

David totally has a secret file of a bunch of clips of you that he just thinks are adorable and he's saving for a video about your engagement one day

* * *

-The first clip is of the first time you spent the night and following morning. You’re scrolling through your phone, laying against his side. It’s a soft moment, but it’s one of David’s favorites

 

-There’s several of you talking to his friends, him recording quietly and far away. He’s just taking in the beautiful girl that is slowly integrating herself into every part of his life. He’s  _so_ happy

 

-There’s one of you singing [Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Off With You by Arctic Monkeys](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F3PyoxMSEHYI&t=ZDNmNWE3ZTQ5ZjQ0YWM3ZTUzMmRiODViMTg1ZWM5ZmFkMmY5M2ZiMyw2M2E4ODJkNTdjYzZmNzkxMjMxNWI1NTcyODY5MWRhMTRkYjdkYjE0) to him in his car, a lil drunk from dinner. You’re singing to his camera and dancing as best you can in his passenger seat. He includes this one in the vlogs

 

-There’s a five minute piece of Ilya with his arm slung around your neck, drunkenly crooning about how good you are for his boy, how he expects to be Dave’s best man at the wedding. It’s so endearing and your face is red through the entire thing.

 

-There are countless candid shots filmed of you doing nothing, but the light caught David’s eye and he decided he never wants to forget that moment

 

-About 70 minutes of film is saved on his hard drive from when you drag David to your favorite vacation spot in the US. He adored how passionate you are about sharing your love for this place with him. (He says _I love you_  for the first time that trip.)

 

-He has a clip of you holding baby Max at six months old and it’s the moment he realizes he wants this with you

 

-There’s a hilarious clip of you refusing to shoot Jason with the paintball gun and in the midst of your arguing with David, you shoot the brown haired man in the foot. Completely on purpose. It becomes a thumbnail.

 

-One night you and Natalie are just ripping on David, one burn after the other. He doesn’t know why he keeps that one, but it’s funny

 

-You’d been up all night with man, helping him through a bout with the flu, and passed out on the couch watching his favorite movies. It’s a 15 second clip of you snoozing, but his heart swells with love as he records it

 

-Then there’s the proposal. It’s on your first anniversary and it’s a wild moment, and of course he’s set up a couple friends with cameras around his home. He flew your parents and best friend out for the occasion, blindfolding you and all. You think that’s it, that’s the surprise. No animal or flamethrower, it’s one of his nice surprises; you haven’t seen your mom and dad in so long and your bff was currently living overseas, you really don’t know how he manages it. But then you’re turning around and he’s on one knee, cheekily saying, “what? you didn’t think I’d do this without them here, did you?” He gets the iconic  _Yes!!_ from five different angles thanks to the squad.

 

-The clip he decides to use to end the engagement video is of you chopping vegetables for dinner, back turned to him, him behind his laptop. and when the camera shifts focus from you to the screen directly in front of him, the email from his jeweler of your custom made ring becomes clear right as he’s asking, “so what’s my girl making me for dinner?” The video cuts out as you turn toward him with a giant adoring smile on your face

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous**  asked:

What a vacation with David would be like

* * *

-First of all, with his DACA restrictions it would def be Hawaii or Puerto Rico. Like beaches galore. (And probably PR cause he knows you’ve never been, and he likes first times with you)

 

-It would be just you and him, a moment away you’ve coaxed him into

 

-David would actually pre plan bits so he can spend time with you and not be worrying about his next post date

 

-Stupid pilot glasses lol

 

-You getting a lil drunk off mimosas in the airport lounge before your flight, and David loving giggly you

 

-David sleeping on your shoulder the whole flight

 

-Blackmail pics of him drooling

 

-Him pushing you against the door to your suite as soon as it’s closed, kissing you until your knees are week.

 

-Splashing around in the ocean on your little strip of private beach. Legs wrapped around his waist, talking about nothing and making out until the taste of salt water becomes too much.

 

-Snapchat’s of the sun setting, holding hands and the one word caption, ‘perfect.’

 

-David wanting to plan the perfect things for you two to do together. Camera in your face the whole time because firsts are important.

 

-You finding some museum or something that he bitches about being boring and convincing him to take you to (even though it is boring  _as shit_ but he likes the enraptured look on your face while there)

 

-Making him get a couples massage and making fun of the noises he made and how it scared the massage therapist away

 

-Breakfast in bed while nude… and maybe you stay that way the whole time the third day.

 

-Having sex at every possible moment because duh. And cause you have the freedom to do that here

 

-Him trying to convince you to extend the stay a couple days, but you remind him of his work and he caves

 

-Trying to pack while he pouts on the bed, getting in your way at every possible turn

 

-Coming home to your busy lives and you’re already planning another trip to some far away beach as a surprise in a couple months

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous**  asked:

I think I sent you a headcannon where David tells Liza and his friends that hes dating . Anyways thank you :)

* * *

 

-First off, the only two that really see it coming are Natalie and Jason, because Natalie is always around and David tells Jason this kinda stuff before any one else (he also got advice on how to ask you out from Jason.)

 

-Jason’s there when he tells Jonah, Jeff and Mike in the Tesla. Jeff groans about that not being fair, he wanted a run at you. Mike just laughs at Jeff and says he doesn’t have enough money or clout obvy. David tells Mike to shut the fuck up, she’s  _absolutely_  not that type of girl, and he’ll shoot him in the dick with a paintball gun if he says it again. (Jonah only perks up to the convo after David’s voice gets that serious tone,  _what’re talkin about_??) ((they’re happy for David, he’s always in a better mood when he has a gf))

 

-He tells Zane, Heath, Carly and Erin before you come over for a night of shenanigans.

 

-Zane and Heath get all in character about it ( _Girl you better treat her right, mmmhmmmm_  and  _so that’s how it is, don’t need us around to suck your dick when you shackin up with that lil thing_ ) and don’t stop even after you arrive. They pull you into the kitchen and chat you up like a couple of old hens, playing it up for the Snapchat.

 

-Carly and Erin were quickly becoming your closest friends in LA and they just squeal when Dave tells them. They lean over and slap their hands together, giggling.  _Double dates!!! (_ Carly texts Bruce a pic of you two cuddled up that night _:_ **ok you win the bet** )

 

-Toddy and Scott find out later that night when you meet them out at some club. They watch David finish telling you something and place a kiss on your neck. He watches you walk away and over to the girls, his stare doesn’t waver and a grin spreads on his face. When he turns back to the boys, they are cheesing up some major heart eyes and instantly begin making fun of him.

 

-Alex (and Dom cause he’s there, he’s always fucking there) find out when David comes over the next day to get his best friends opinion on how to tell Liza. Alex is  _so_  genuinely happy for David and pulls him into a giant bear hug. (Honestly it almost makes David cry.)

 

-“no, i know, I’m being a  _pussy_  or whatever, but I know how you felt dude,” Alex says into the hug, “You said you weren’t ever going to commit again unless you knew you were gonna marry the girl. So it’s serious, yeah?”

 

-“Yeah dude, it really  _really_  is,” David replies.

 

-Dom just tells him that the same pussy gets old after awhile, but whatevs. David punches him in the arm  _hard_.

 

-Alex tells David to be honest with Liza and do it in person. He thinks that’s prolly his best option.

 

-David knows in that moment, (Y/N) is it for him. He’s sitting across from his first love and letting her know he was dating someone new. Liza is literally the best person on the planet and just hugs and congratulates him. He knows he doesn’t love this woman anymore, no, she doesn’t stir those emotions she used to in him. Actually, she never had. Not the way (Y/N) does. The feelings he had for Liza pale in comparison to the way he feels about (Y/N) and as he’s saying goodbye, giving Liza one last quick side hug as he’s out the door, he thinks he could marry the girl waiting for him at his house. One day, far away in the future, after you’ve both spent a while basking in your relationship. He can see you in a white dress, walking towards him, surrounded by his loved ones. He can see you cradling his child in your arms and of course, the baby would have your eyes. He can see you with grey hair that matches his, waxing nostalgia about your twenties. He can see it all as he walks to his car, and he can’t help the stupid smile on his face the whole drive back home to you.  
 ****

 

**-Bonus** : You’re over at the Antonyan’s house while Dave films with Susie and Jonah. Vardon is confused when he finds out your dating David. It doesn’t make sense to him.

 

-“But (Y/N), you’re too pretty to date David. You could date, like, anyone. What about Jeff? Jeff is as pretty as you.”  
The whole house loses it laughing at that and it makes it into the vlog.

 

-“Shut the  **fuck**  up Vardon, you little traitor!  _(Y/N)_  wasn’t suppose to realize that!”

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Anonymous**  asked:

Can you do one about David and the readers first fight?

* * *

-Well it would start with several days of tenseness between the both of you. David ignoring the problem and you receding into yourself so you don’t snap at the man.

 

-It would come to a head late at night, when David mumbles something about you waking up on the right side of the bed tomorrow while crawling under the covers. (You wouldn’t say a thing, but you would grab your pillow and a blanket and head out to the couch, not even acknowledging the man.)

 

-As you’re seethingly settling yourself down to sleep on the white couch, his door would be slung open, the door knob hitting the wall too hard and the sound ricocheting down the hall. It makes you sit up and sigh.

 

-David’s flushed face would round the corner and come to stand in front of you in the living room. He’d look on the verge of exploding.

 

-“This shit needs to end. Now.”

 

-“Yeah, well. Snide comments at the end of the day will surely help. Good call, Dobrik.”

 

-He’d be pulling at his hair. You’d have your arms wrapped around your knees, looking anywhere but at him.

 

-“What the fuck is your problem, (Y/N)? You can’t just tiptoe around me for a week and not mention what’s bothering you. That’s not fair and it’s fucking childish!”

 

-“Is it more childish than you realizing I’m upset and ignoring it in hopes that it’ll go away?!”

 

-You’re both standing, yelling your frustrations out on one another. It feels so unlike the two of you. (You really do both consider yourselves the king and queen of heathy adult communication, the VS always comes to you two for your advice on their relationships all the time. This was foreign to the both of you.)

 

-“If you’re upset, you need to tell me, (Y/N)!”

 

-“How?! How am I suppose to tell you I’m PISSED that you’re going on vacation with our friends and your EX and not sound petty?!”

 

-“It’s a brand deal! That’s it! It’s really not a bi-,”

 

-“Yeah, Dave I  _knoooow_! It’s not a big  **fucking**  deal! But it was a huge deal when the roles were reversed! I skipped out on going to Fiji with my family because my brother’s best friend and  _my ex_  was going to be there! Because I knew it would bother you!”

 

-He’s sneering cruely at you before his next words start.

 

-“Yeah, well I wasn’t  _fucking_  Liza a couple weeks before me and you started dating, so that’s a moot point.”

 

-“Fuck you, David. You shouldn’t have said yes in the first place to a brand deal that centers around the two of you. It’s fucking selfish and you’re being obtuse if you don’t think she’s waiting for you to come back to her! It’s not fair to Liza and it sure as hell isnt fair to me!”

 

-You’re grabbing your keys and phone, stalking towards the door, David hot on your heels. He grabs your wrist and spins you around before you can grab the door handle. You start in on him before he can even begin to form a word.

 

-“How about this? How about you use your little vacay to Miami with your ex to figure out what you want?! And, then pray to  _fucking_  god that I’ll still be here waiting on your decision. Spoiler: I won’t be!” You’re screaming, before walking out and slamming the door behind you.

 

-You immediately deflate in your car. You’re so sad but you ignore your tears as you’re pulling out of his driveway. When you’d first started dating David you never felt like you were competing with his ex. But as time passed, and David’s comfort level went up with you, he started bringing the girl around more and more.

 

-Yeah, Liza’s a doll and totally supports your relationship, but you know the emotions behind the way she looks at David. You’ve been there before, waiting for someone to come back to you while being front row to their new relationship. It’s devastating. And David doesn’t even notice it. He thinks he has the perfect life, his ex as his best friend and his current girl completely okay with the arrangement. That’s not how it works, you can’t have your cake and eat it too.

 

-David doesn’t see outside of himself in this situation and it shows.

 

-And if David wants her back as badly as Liza does, who are you to stand in the way? You won’t be cannon fodder to two people who never stopped loving each other. You’re not that big of a masochistic.

 

-The texts and calls were nonstop until you just turn off your phone all together.

 

-You hadn’t slept in your apartment in months, it made you feel cold and lonely. But better the heartache now than the despair of him choosing someone over you. This night felt like the end of the two of you as you cried silent tears, falling asleep in your big, empty bed.

 

-It’s not though.

 

-You open your front door the next morning to run out and get some errands done and David’s sitting form falls into your apartment. You’re shocked as he jerks awake and stands on wobbly legs.

 

-“How long have you been sitting outside my house, Dave?”

 

-“I dunno, since like four this morning. I knew you didn’t want to talk me, but I wanted to be here in the morning. I wanted to see you. I’ve been thinking a lot about last night.”

 

-He looks terrible, large bags under red swollen eyes. You want to wrap yourself around him, but just pull him into your home instead.

 

-“I… I canceled the job. They’re all gonna fly out still, but I pulled out at the last second… I didn’t think Liza was an issue with us.”

 

-“I didn’t either. I don’t know, she wasn’t. But you’re not blind right? You know it must be hard for her to be your best friend and watch you with someone else? You get that, right? If the roles were reversed and you were single, could you stand being her best friend and watching her go home with someone else?”

 

-“No. It would have torn me apart.”

 

-“There ya go. And do you know what goes through my head. How I have a constant voice in my head telling me you only keep her around as a safety net, for when you’re done with me and ready to go back to your  _true love_? It sucks, David. And I will never be the person that makes you choose between her and me, I get that you’re friends. I just don’t know if I can do this.”

 

-“Are you serious?” He’s wide eyed and astonished. He thought that canceling would be enough. He thought this fight would be over, not your relationship.

 

-“I love you, David. More than anybody in the world. I would choose you over every person in my life,  _every_  time. It’s hard being with someone who doesn’t feel the same… You know, I’ve known my ex since I was in elementary school. He is basically family. But when it comes down to the two of you, I fucking pick you. And more importantly, I don’t let it come down to you versus him. Because I spend every day, every  _second_  of my life choosing you.”

 

-“It might be selfish of me Dave, but I want someone who does the same. I want someone who doesn’t even have to think about it. And I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

 

-“Are you breaking up with me?” He’s asking, having not sit down, standing awkwardly in your home.

 

-“I need a break from us. I need  _you_  to take a break from us. And figure your shit out. I love you, but I’m not helping.”

 

-You don’t look at him after that. There’s silence. And then there’s your door closing, him walking out.

 

-This feels like the definitive end. But it isn’t.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Anon requested a headcannon on (Y/N) and David’s first fight. I kinda turned it into your first big, serious fight with David and this is the make up part of that headcannon.

* * *

  
-The logistics of it are fucked. You’ve spent the last four months at David’s place and you didn’t have access to your chargers, contact lenses, or toothbrush. (Like fine, you can buy most of that, but you were banished to use your glasses for the foreseeable future because your pride wasn’t allowing you to reach out to him.)

-David is a wreck. Alone in LA with all his friends in Miami. He was loosing footage and, more importantly, the girl he was in love with. Natalie stayed behind and was his only outlet at this point, but he was trying not to bug her. He was an obvious mess though.

-David asks Liza to come over when they all get back. He lets Natalie know to text everyone he needed the night and prepared for an uneasy conversation.

-Yeah, (Y/N) was right. Liza was feeling just as bad as his gf said she was. His ex was actually stoked that he canceled, not maliciously, but to avoid the close quarters without his gf there. Liza said it was eating at her and it’s like she’s forcing herself to not move on.  
David wanted to puke.

-He’d hurt two of the people he’d loved the most and didn’t even realize it. He didn’t even stop to think about it. He can’t help sobbing.

-Liza doesn’t hold him, he doesn’t want her to. He just wants to bury into himself and never leave. Liza cries too.

-It’s shitty. Liza and him agree they need time apart. They need separation, at least she did. Not forever, not permanently. They would always share the core of their friends. But it was too fresh for one of them and too close for the other. Pretending everything was okay needed to stop.

-Liza knows he’s in love with you. And she says she will never stand in the way or even let their old relationship be an option. She wants him to be happy. That’s all she’s ever wanted.

-Then she’s gone. And David still wants to vomit.

-He doesn’t want Liza back and he thinks there’s a good chance he won’t ever get you back. All because he couldn’t see outside of himself. He’s so good at that usually. At least he thought he was. The pain is enormous and all he wants is for you to hold him.

-The VS are eerily quiet about the whole thing. Carly and Erin come over to your place a couple days after they get back. It’s weird having them there. It felt wrong, but you were glad for the company none the less.

-They skirt around the topic for a while until Carly breaks. She outright asks what’s up and you begrudgingly tell them. They’d gathered the separation part, but not how or why.

-The girls aren’t super shocked, apparently everybody saw it coming but David.

-They tell you he looks like shit. He’s not himself. And Erin thinks it’s creepy how easily David can slip into his vlog voice while looking like utter misery behind the camera. Carly thinks it’s creepier that he’s stop playing music altogether through his house wide speakers. You can only shrug. They don’t press it.

-It’s week four of solitude for you when you finally cave. You text Natalie asking when David will be gone so you can grab your stuff. The bitch leaves you on read. (You know she’s doing it on purpose so you have to talk to him.)

-You send out a short text and he says he’ll be home editing all night. You definitely don’t put it off until way too late in the night. Nope, you’re actually very busy having multiple mental breakdowns on your couch until well after ten.

-You try to not to look like hell, but you don’t think it works when you walk into his house and David spins in place in the kitchen, looking at you pitifully after he takes in your form.

-But hey, he looks like garbage too, so you feel better. (Only a little though.)

-You swallow around the lump in your throat and make your way into the master bedroom. You don’t want to wait for words. You want this to be done.

-He watches you from the doorframe in his room. He stares sadly as you pull chargers together and go back and forth from the bathroom to the bed, collecting items.

-He knows he’s crying, but he won’t acknowledge it, he just lets it happen and doesn’t even wipe at his face.

-You can’t look at him. Tears on David’s face for any reason made you ache. You couldn’t look at him now.

-“You were right.” He says once it seems you have neared the end of your search, stepping into the room fully. “About Liza. I talked to her when she got back and she said it’s killing her. I- we agreed to like, step back from the friendship. It’s hurting everybody… I didn’t mean to hurt anybody. I  _didn’t_. And I’ll regret it the rest of my life.”

-“I get it. I get why you can’t do it. I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’m really fucking sorry and I hope you know I do love you. I have never felt the way you make me feel before. I love you more than ex’s, more than revenue and ad sense, more than the fucking  _vlogs_.”

-He’s rambling.

-“Which I didn’t think was possible, and I don’t know what that says about how fucked in the head I am… but, I do. I love you more than all of that. And I hope you know that. Even if it doesn’t mean anything to you and you do need to move on from this… from us… I think you should know you’re  _it_  for me. Even if it’s too late.”

-He’s finally wiping at his eyes, not wanting to look at your torn face anymore. There’s not enough fabric in the world and his sleeves are getting soaked with tears.

-“I don’t want you to have to choose between-,” you’re saying after several long moments of silence. He doesn’t let you finish.

-“Well, fuck you, because I am! I choose you. You can dislike that all you fucking want, but it’s done! It’s  _you_ , you’re it! You’ve been chosen. Deal with it.”

-You can’t help caving completely, not after seeing David lay everything out there, begging you to stay but giving you an out even though it killed him. He looks like the most broken boy in LA.

-You also can’t help closing the distance between the two of you until you’re standing right before him. Gently, slowly, you lean your head forward onto his chest and just rest it there.

-You can hear his sniffles still, even as he’s winding his arms around you, pulling you flush against him so you can bury your face into his chest and wrap your arms around his back, hands balling up in the hoodie he was wearing.

-He’s pulling your face up and resting your forehead against his. Your tear stained faces match and you just stare into one another, finally back in the others embrace.

-“Okay. I’ll deal with it.” You break the silence, kissing the chapped soft lips you’ve been so desperately missing.

* * *

 


End file.
